


A Trip to the Moon

by lady_ragnell



Series: Just One of Those Things [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's worried that making things official will make his relationship with Arthur weird. He really shouldn't worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Just One of Those Things" by Cole Porter.

Merlin gets home on New Year’s Day to find Will passed out and snoring on their couch. Normally he would let him sleep, since he knows how brutal Kanen’s parties can be (half the reason he accepted Arthur’s sister’s invitation to hers is because he didn’t want to spend New Year’s morning with his head in a toilet again), but he’s feeling the desperate need for a dream-totem just now and Will is very good at injecting reality into life. So he prods Will until he flails his way off the couch.

“Arthur asked me out,” he says when Will is blearily glaring at him from the floor, and sits down on the couch before Will can scramble up to sprawl all over it again.

Will, apparently deciding that he doesn’t want to battle for sofa space with what must be one hell of a hangover, leans against the coffee table and snorts. “Wanker, you woke me up for that? You’ve been dating for months.”

“But we _haven’t_.” He knows he’s a bit defensive on this point, but it’s true. He’ll probably mess with that truth a bit when he tells his mother, but with Will and his other friends, this is his story and he’s sticking to it. “We’ve been …”

“Fucking,” supplies Will. Merlin makes a face at him. “And sleeping at his place a lot, and watching movies and eating takeaway, and … yeah, you’re right, totally not dating.”

Merlin decides not to ask what made Will agree with him so suddenly. “I’m glad you think--”

“You’re married,” Will finishes, and Merlin glares at him and thinks about opening the living room curtains just to torture him. “I’m glad he’s finally made an honest woman of you, let me know where to send the china, can I go back to sleep now?”

“You hate Arthur, why are you okay with this?”

Will climbs onto the couch. “He’s a posh git and you have been his booty call for months, of course I don’t like him.”

“He’s been mine too,” Merlin objects, because Arthur has only rarely called him twice in a row. For all they haven’t been officially dating, Arthur’s probably the most considerate partner Merlin’s ever had. Which is probably a bit pathetic, considering Arthur threatened to call him “Dumbo” the first time Merlin blew him and then gave him flavoured condoms for Christmas.

“That’s the only reason I didn’t kick his arse out of the flat first time we met,” Will assures him, and kicks Merlin until he flees the couch for safer climes. “Look, mate, you’re happy with him, and even if he is a git, I’ll deal with it. Now sod off and let me sleep.”

Merlin gives one ineffectual glare and goes into his bedroom, which is cleaner than it’s been in at least a year, probably because he’s been spending a lot of time at Arthur’s apartment lately and doesn’t have time to mess it up. _Fuck,_ he thinks after staring around for a minute, _how did I not figure out we were dating?_

As if that’s some sort of cue, his phone rings. “Stop freaking out,” Arthur says immediately, and it sounds like he’s trying not to laugh, the prat.

Merlin sits down on the bed and does a very good job of pretending that he’s annoyed by Arthur’s call rather than pleased by it. “It really disturbs me that you have cameras installed in my flat, you know,” he says.

Arthur just laughs. “Will texted me something very misspelled about you waking him from his well-deserved rest and telling me to deal with you.” His voice lowers. “What do you think he means by that, Merlin?”

That tone of Arthur’s voice seems to have hard-wired itself into Merlin’s psyche, because he leans back on his bed and lets out a sigh without consciously deciding to do so. “I don’t know, he said something about wanting to know where to send the china,” he says, because he refuses to be placated just like that. His comfortable just-sex arrangement has apparently not been just sex and it’s disconcerting to say the least; he reserves the right to be grouchy about it.

“I do not trust Will’s taste in china,” says Arthur, like that’s a perfectly reasonable retort. “He can buy the garlic press, when the time comes.” Merlin opens his mouth to ask when they’ll ever need a garlic press and then figures out what Arthur is blithely assuming and finds it a bit difficult to speak. “Don’t freak out,” Arthur repeats.

Merlin almost asks when they got to know each other this well, but that will just make Arthur laugh at him, and it’s not like he doesn’t like it. They haven’t had the most conventional start to their relationship, but it is one now and he doesn’t want to change that. “I’m not,” he says, and it’s even sort of true.

“Let’s just make sure of that, shall we?” He doesn’t need to be in the same room as Arthur to know that he’s smirking in the way that always makes Merlin want to smack him. “Where are you?”

“In my room.”

“Door closed?” asks Arthur, and fuck, they are actually about to have phone sex. Merlin palms his crotch and then fumbles for the button on his jeans.

“Yes, the door is closed, can you hold on a few seconds while I get my kit off?” He ignores Arthur’s snort of laughter to set the phone down on the bed and shove his jeans and pants down until he’s got better access. “Okay, I’m set,” he says, shifting into a better position on the bed, then realizes perhaps he shouldn’t let Arthur do all the work and lowers his voice. “Where are you?”

“On the couch. Still just wearing the boxers I had on to see you out earlier.”

Arthur sounds far too pleased with himself. Merlin decides it’s his goal for the day to take him down a notch or two, since he was unbearably smug after they decided they were officially dating. “What do you want me to do? Maybe put my mouth on you, through your boxers? Tease you a bit? You like it when I use my mouth.”

“I’d like that, at first.” The smugness is only deepening in his voice, which means he’s thought of something devastating to say. “But then, I was thinking this morning after you left that for all we’ve been together for months, you haven’t fucked me yet, and I would really like that.”

Merlin thrusts into his palm without quite meaning to and Arthur chuckles even though Merlin was very careful not to make a noise. “I just sort of assumed you didn’t do that,” Merlin admits, because they’ve always been pretty frank with each other and there’s no reason to tiptoe around things now that they’re actually dating.

“You never asked,” Arthur replies, which is fair. “I haven’t done it in a while, though. Before you I was with Gwen, and that was a few years, and--”

Merlin doesn’t particularly want to hear about Arthur’s ex-fiancee when they’re supposed to be talking dirty, so he decides it’s time to take control of the conversation. “And I bet you’d be really tight for me,” he says, and that shuts Arthur right up. “If it’s been that long, yeah? It would take me ages to work you open, and I’d have to make you spread yourself just so I could concentrate on it.” Arthur’s breathing hard, and Merlin smirks and starts stroking his cock, just lightly. “Get us both covered in that fancy lube you like so much--”

“You like it too.”

“--and who knows, maybe I’d even have to use my tongue,” Merlin continues, unperturbed. Arthur makes a funny choking sort of noise. “Make sure you’re good and open for me. Maybe make you come like that, so you’ll be relaxed when I get inside you. Has anyone done that to you before?”

“Not when I was sober.”

“It feels _really good_ ,” Merlin assures him.

“I’ll have to try it on you sometime,” Arthur says in a clear attempt to get his control back.

Merlin is having none of it. “I’ll teach you how. It helps to just lick around the outside first, wait a while to get inside. I’ll just give you a little bit at first, get us both used to it, but can you imagine how it feels while it’s happening? It’s nothing like fingers, Arthur, but you’ll love it.” Arthur just groans, and Merlin grins and speeds his hand up a bit, since Arthur usually only gets incoherent when he’s close. “And then when my jaw gets too sore, I’ll use my fingers again, put oil in you until you’re dripping, and then I’ll fuck you.”

The sound Arthur makes at that puts Merlin even closer to the edge than the image had him, the thought of Arthur splayed out on his excessively large bed panting to be fucked enough to make him tighten his hold and let out a hiss of air. “You’ll feel so good,” says Arthur between breaths. “Feel so big in me, even after you got me ready, but you’ll just slide right in.”

“I’ll fuck you until you can’t breathe, and then I’ll do it some more, until I’m sure neither of us will be able to move afterwards, but I won’t touch you. I’ll make you come just like that.” Arthur’s groan is almost high enough to be deemed a whimper. “You going to do it now? Just thinking about me fucking you?”

“Only if you come too, come on, Merlin, just think how good I’ll feel, all tight and wet just like you are when I fuck you …”

Arthur’s coming unraveled, and Merlin is too, moving faster and biting his fist so he doesn’t wake Will up. Arthur’s last drawn-out moan of his name when he comes is what does it. Merlin takes three more strokes before he’s arching up, tense all over, and coming into his hand and a bit onto his clothes.

They’re both silent for a few minutes, and then Arthur huffs out a laugh. “Well, half the reason I was calling was to arrange our first date, but I think instead we’ll be arranging a time when you can come over and do that, you horrid tease.”

Merlin laughs and thinks maybe this boyfriend thing will work out after all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Trip to the Moon (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256459) by [susan_voight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight)




End file.
